1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating-current/direct-current converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-295248 discloses a conventional alternating-current/direct-current (AC/DC) converter. In the conventional AC/DC converter, a rectification step-down chopper circuit and a boost chopper circuit are arranged in series to constitute a power-factor improving converter to improve power factor.